novastrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Ogministrum Order
The Holy Ogministrum Order (also referred to as the The Ogministrum) is a divine, theocractical Oligarchy, with a population count of well over 110 billion in size, spread out over the galaxy of Hypernova. The Ogministrum consist of mostly Jorivon, who have dedicated their lives to their patron God Ogministra, and have pledged alliegience, allowing themselves to practice the pure and wholesome light of Ogministra. The Ogministrum puts a heavy emphasis on what they believe to be the good of all, which can vary from the average person's view of good moral and belief. Their goals are to purge corruption, eliminate the rival Akeron, cleanse demonic presences, and find, understand, and contain anomalies throughout the Universe. However, they are also known for bringing assistance to foreign planets and nations, as well as practicing a good moral, as long as said nation is good of heart, in need, and the Ogministrum are not preoccupied with more pressing matters. History The Ogministrum holds ancient beginnings in times where civilization wasn't even past the stones that lined their castle walls, before the Ogministrum was even perceived. In such olden times, there were no Ogministrum or Akeron, but instead the Jorivon themself, an ethno-religious clan that was whole. The Ogministrum reflects the old Jorivon clan as it is what the Akeron chose to stray from that the Ogministrum holds up so strictly. When the Jorivon clan began to see the beginnings of its schism, they quickly formed the Jorivon Ogmentum Ministry, an internal affairs branch of the clan that was meant to root out those who would stray from the path of Omega, who was the ultimate god of the Jorivon before their fall. Most of the Jorivon leadership allied with the Ogmentum Ministry, along with many zealots, as well as those who remained loyal to the traditional teachings of the Jorivon. Such a branch would find quick means to root out corruption, and possibly combat members who decided to rebel against the clan. This sealed the Ogmentum Ministry as an organization of the most pure and loyal within the Jorivon, which served to only further polarize the inner conflict of the clan. As the great divide widened, it would not be long after their formation when the War of Angels began. While the Ogmentum Ministry had the majority, there were still many who were neutral in the conflict, as well as those who were lesser in their beliefs. It was a grave mistake on part of the ministry, when those high within its ranks confronted a Jorivon who was known for being a voice of great reason and neutrality, who encouraged all to consider both sides. Suspected of corruption, they warranted his arrest, and the great philosophers own student would lash out against the suspecting Ministers. This would only escalate, and ultimately result in the death of the philosopher. This death signalled the War of Angels. All who followed the great man were enraged, turning against the Ogmentum Ministry. Even many within the Ministry dropped their alliegance as they saw the death as an act of silencing the peaceful opposition. With newfound members, and freshened rage, the Ogmentum Ministry were quickly matched with an opponent who sought their death. With little to no neutral grounds remaining, the war began, and so did the downfall of the Jorivon Clan, a bloody segment of time that would last for millenias to come. After the War of Angels, the Ogmentum Ministry were victorious, but badly beaten. They claimed the rest of their territory, and quickly made amends to repair the broken state. With this, the Ogmentum Ministry would take on what they had always sought, purity. The Holy Ogministrum Order was formed, and they were soon reunited with their new patron god, Ogministra, the first holy reincarnation of Omega. As the Ogministrum healed, they would quickly turn towards gaining as much defense as possible. They knew that their newly formed enemy, the Akeron, were on the retreat, and regaining their strength. Fortunately, they also knew that peace was to be expected for a long while. As the Ogministrum flag was flown over their great temple, the Age of Ascendency began. The Age of Ascendency was a time where the Ogministrum would not only rebuild its great temples after the war, but also vastly expand their knowledge of magic and its architecture. The great temple was rebuilt after centuries of work, but this was not the end of their climb. After great advancements in their understanding of magic, they soon had working teleportation abilities via grand rituals and massive portals. These were able to send them to neighboring planets, bringing about a slow expansion into other habitable planets as they explored. However, these portals that were built required an enormous amount of magical energy to power. Along with this, was the issue that they had always been with, that being the poor defenses of their temple. The Ogministrum temple was never built for war, at least not on a level past simple siege warfare and magical defense. Made of stone, this temple would not be capable of sustaining itself against the great powers within the galaxy. After many decades of study, the Ogministrum's Earth Elementals would soon discover the amazing properties of Uritan Metal. This metal, formed from steel, was not only incredibly durable and resistant to foreign magic, but also heavily conductant of the magic that was used to form it. WIth this, the Ogministrum had a metal that they (and only they) could alter. After the discovery of this metal, a project of monolithic proportions began, to build a new temple that would soar into the heavens, and act as the beacon of Ogministra within the Mortal Realm. Newly discovered spells and rituals were found to increase the speed of construction, but even these new advancements would result in a construction that lasted many centuries, and generations of Ogministrum Jorivon. At long last, the great construct was complete, built right over the old temple, which had become but a single construct in comparison to the project. This new construction was not a mere temple, but an entire metropolis, stretching miles and miles across as well as reaching miles into the sky. Such a massive object would take a monumental amount of power to lift into the air, but the Ogministrum knew of this, and had prepared for it. With a grand ritual, the old temple was lifted into the new metropolis, and with the help of Ogministra themself (an act that is considered incredibly rare, and has only happened a few times in history), a great current was blasted into the ground, directly into the core of the highly magical planet. From the core, a great beam was sent into the old temple, which had been made to house the core of the metropolis. At this moment, the metropolis ascended, and rose into the sky to become one step closer to the floating capital it is in present times. A name was bestowed upon it to archive in history, Arxcivita. Society